Bye - バイ
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. -Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits, encore plongé dans ce rêve aussi vrai que réalité. Les réveils étaient toujours les moments les plus douloureux, les moments où l'on prenait conscience de la séparation entre ces deux mondes.- Un Nagisa perdu entre deux 'réalités'. Fond de karmagisa


Ohayo! Voici un petit OS concernant Nagisa, avec un léger karmagisa. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien (à par l'idée de cette histoire et son écriture)

* * *

Bye - バイ

* * *

Il hurla.  
En sueur, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps de son lit, et les yeux affolés cherchant où il se trouvait, Nagisa émergea de son sommeil. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits, encore plongé dans ce rêve aussi vrai que réalité. Les réveils étaient toujours les moments les plus douloureux, les moments où l'on prenait conscience de la séparation entre ces deux mondes.  
Il s'habitua à l'obscurité de la pièce peu à peu, les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de vivre endormi s'évaporant, comme à chaque changement d'état. Tranquillement il se leva, avala quelques tartines, s'habilla, prêt à se rendre en cours. Il partit après avoir dit 'au revoir' sa mère, et avança sur le chemin menant son école, souriant lorsqu'il aperçut Karma non loin, finissant le trajet en sa compagnie.

Il rentra le soir quelque peu épuisé de leur dernier entrainement au maniement du couteau et s'affala dans son lit. Il resta allongé un moment, pensif, avant de se sentir partir, les paupières lourdes, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le sifflement d'un serpent le tira de son sommeil, se mêlant imperceptiblement à ses pensées confuses alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il était adossé contre un arbre, au milieu d'une forêt. Il avait l'habitude d'y venir étant petit avec ses parents, lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore ensemble. Il avait adoré ces sorties en forêt, qui étaient un des seuls moments heureux de son enfance. Le reste était plein de douleur et de solitude.  
Se souvenant du pourquoi il se trouvait là, Nagisa se leva et s'approcha de la grande mare de vase. Il l'observa un bout de temps, puis un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. _Ce sera parfait._ Il retourna au pied de l'arbre, auprès du corps gisant à présent à ses pieds. Les membres de celui-ci étaient lacérés, son visage défigurés, mais le pire étaient ses cheveux. Il n'en restait quasiment plus aucun, et l'on pouvait presque ressentir la colère noire dans laquelle on avait arraché sa chevelure. Il se pencha et attrapa le corps, et le traîna jusqu'à la mare. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire bienfaisant avant de la glisser dans la vase. _Bye, maman.._ Il la regarda s'enfoncer et attendit de la voir disparaître complètement avant de se retourner. Il fît un dernier petit tour afin de vérifier qu'il ne restait aucune trace, puis rentra chez lui tout naturellement. Il se sentait bien et était s'excellente humeur. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Nagisa était perdu. Ses pensées étaient confuses et ses souvenirs mélangés. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il failli répondre qu'il avait nettoyé et frotté tous ses vêtements, ainsi que son couteau, avant de se rendre compte de ses propos juste à temps. Il n'avait en vérité rien fait de plus que de finir ses devoirs avant de discuter avec Karma. Alors pourquoi s'était-il souvenu de cela naturellement ? Accusant la fatigue ou quelque chose dans le genre, il essaya d'oublier. Jusqu'à ce que cela recommence à nouveau. De plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'il songeait à sa journée de la veille, de sombres pensées lui venaient, avant de se dissiper pour laisser place à d'autres souvenirs plus probables. Et Nagisa crut devenir fou. C'était comme s'il menait une double vie sans en être conscient. Cela l'effrayait. Il s'était d'abord dit que ce n'était que des rêves, mais ça devenait de plus en plus réel, perdant peu à peu Nagisa.  
Conscient de cette perte de contrôle, il savait qu'il devait agir s'il ne voulait pas perdre complètement les pédales. Sa 'seconde vie' gagnait du terrain de jour en jour et lui semblait parfois être sa véritable vie. Alors lors d'un de ses moments de lucidité, il se rendit chez Karma. Il savait de celui-ci avait déjà touché à la noirceur et à la folie, et malgré cela se tenait toujours là en pleine conscience. Alors peut-être aurait-il une solution concernant sa démence.

* * *

Le roux fut quelque peu surpris par l'objet de la requête de Nagisa, mais également soulagé. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tourmentait le bleuté et qu'il semblait parfois lutter intérieurement, perturbé. Et il en comprenait enfin la cause. _Alors comme ça Nagisa aurait un dédoublement de personnalité ?_ Mais le niveau était bien plus élevé qu'il ne le pensait, et il le comprit bien assez vite.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Karma trouve Nagisa éveillé dans la salle de bain, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Le roux mit d'abord ça sur le compte du réveil, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui clochait. C'était tout Nagisa. Ses cheveux étaient détachés –mais ça ce n'était pas anormal, le bleuté ayant l'habitude de dormir comme ça lorsqu'il était avec lui– et il passait ses mains dedans, les regardant incompréhensiblement. Et lorsqu'il remarqua Karma debout à l'embrasure de la porte, il lui demanda pourquoi ses cheveux étaient de nouveau aussi longs, alors qu'il les avait (enfin) coupés deux jours auparavant.  
Karma fut d'abord perdu, ne comprenant pas sa question –il n'avait jamais osé toucher à ses cheveux, le maximum qu'il faisait était de les attacher, et cela il le savait très bien– puis il additionna deux et deux. Sa double personnalité. Il se croyait toujours dans son 'autre vie'. Et il réalisa alors à quel point c'était sérieux. « Karma ? » Il releva la tête l'appel de Nagisa. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau normaux et questionnaient le roux. Karma lui demanda alors simplement si tout allait bien, ce à quoi il reçut un timide hochement de tête. _Son état est bien pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer. ..Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose que l'on puisse faire. …merde !_ Il n'avait jamais supporté être impuissant, et avait de ce fait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas l'être. Mais à ce moment-là, ce qu'il ressentait était bien pire que toutes les impuissances qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire, à regarder Nagisa sombrer peu à peu dans la démence. _Il y bien quelque chose que je puisse faire, il le faut. ..Peut-être n'y a-t-il plus qu'une solution._

* * *

Une chanson...

 _The clock stopped ticking, forever ago  
How long have I been up? I don't know  
I can't get a grip, but I can't let go  
There wasn't anything to hold on to though_

 _Why can't I see? Why can't I see? All the colors that you see?  
Please can I be? Please can I be? Colorful and free?_

Qui résonne...

 _What the hell's going on  
Can someone tell me please?  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I'm black then I'm white, no something isn't right  
My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight  
The trembling fear, is more than I can take  
When I'm up against, the echo in the mirror!  
ECHO_

Qui résonne inlassablement...

 _I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now and never look back_

Inlassablement...

 _What the hell's going on  
Can someone tell me please?  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I'm black then I'm white, no something isn't right  
My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight  
The trembling fear, is more than I can take  
When I'm up against, the echo in the mirror!_

* * *

Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Depuis que Nagisa était venu trouver Karma, depuis qu'ils essayaient de régler son problème, son 'autre lui' semblait se manifester plus que jamais. Ils devaient trouver une solution, et assez vite. Ils en trouveront une, peu importe ce que cela coûterait. Après tout Karma était prêt tout pour ramener Nagisa à la réalité.

* * *

Debout, au milieu de sa maison recouverte de cendre, les larmes aux yeux, les mains crispées sur ses cheveux irrégulièrement courts, se tenait Nagisa. Cela faisait un bout de temps à présent qu'il s'était réveillé, et dans sa tête défilait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et cela l'horrifiait. Il commençait déjà à regretter cette autre vie, celle qui lui avait permis de ne pas croire à sa vraie réalité, accompagnée de toutes ces choses qu'il avait commises. Mais Karma avait raison. _Comme toujours._ Il était temps de mettre fin tout ça. S'il avait rendu sa propre vie infernale, il devrait alors l'assumer et vivre avec celle-là. Il n'allait plus fuir. Mais il avait toujours besoin d'arranger quelques petites choses par rapport à lui-même. Et cela sera assez délicat, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. Mais une certaine personne devrait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Car qui pourrait être un meilleur choix pour l'aider avec sa soif de sang meurtrière que son psychopathe préféré ?  
Nagisa se détendit alors et rabaissa ses mains. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux changèrent imperceptiblement.


End file.
